


Engaged

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Nothing gets by Rose Roberts.





	Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: engaged.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts

“Peg, what’s on your hand?”

Confused, Peggy looked at Rose, then at her hand. 

_Bloody hell._

Last night was a blur. A wonderful blur, but a blur nonetheless. She’d meant to take it off earlier but her head still was in the clouds.

“It’s nothing,” Peggy said, removing the diamond ring from her finger.

Rose’s eyebrow arched. “I don’t think Daniel would appreciate you calling it ‘nothing’.”

“I didn’t mean....” 

Peggy was flustered, a feeling she loathed, but Rose waved her off.

“Are we not announcing this?”

“Not yet.”

“Can I still give you a congratulatory hug?”

Peggy smiled. “Absolutely.”


End file.
